Field
The present invention relates generally to re-enabling a disabled debug capability in a system-on-a-chip (SoC) device.
Background
Debug re-enablement in a system-on-a-chip (SoC) device gives rise to security sensitivities. An original equipment manufacturer (OEM) incorporating an SoC device into its products does not want its security scheme compromised, and a manufacturer/supplier of an SoC device must be allowed to debug a device returned based on a possible manufacturing or other defect. Some OEMs may not be concerned about security and may just want things to work, without requiring an additional security effort on their part.
There is therefore a need for a technique for re-enabling a disabled debug capability in an SoC device in an effective manner.